This invention relates generally to a trigger-actuated dispensing pump, and more particularly to a housing assembly for the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,774, commonly owned herewith, discloses a dispensing pump of the type having a trigger for actuating a deformable diaphragm clamped between a pair of opposing pump housing members. The trigger is fulcrumed on the lower housing member by means of a pivot pin received within pin openings. A free end of the lever is moveable into operative engagement with the diaphragm, and the other end of the lever constitutes a manually operable trigger for actuating the pump. Another dispensing pump of the trigger-actuated type having a variable volume pump chamber defined by other than a deformable diaphragm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,157. The trigger is likewise fulcrumed to the housing member y means of a pivot pin extending through the trigger and opposing side walls of the housing.
In the dispensing pumps which are typified by the above-mentioned patents, the trigger must be carefully installed as its pivot pin is implanted within pin openings. To facilitate a rapid assembly of the various parts of the housing assembly, and because of the delicate moulding steps required, improvement in the assembly operation of the housing parts is desirable. The trigger must be mounted for pivotal movement and maintained seated in place without complicating the design of the housing, or destroying the effectiveness of the trigger-actuated pump.